


Black

by Jenivi7



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenivi7/pseuds/Jenivi7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short bit of Terezi/Vriska</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black

There is dark and there is dark and there is dark and then there is black. She is black. Licorice and coal. She is hate and resentment and everything that tastes bitter, the kind of black that coats the tongue like oil and drips down the back of the throat and keeps going. The kind that grasps and clutches and leaches at your insides.

She is rough and dark and heavy and comes with the storm. I can smell how its rage clings to her edges.

Red is still the best color, thick and sweet and sometimes she brings it to me, mixed and mingled with her own taste and sometimes she brings me other colors but they don't last long because black consumes. Black devours.

But out of everything about her that is molasses and vinegar and shriveled, rotting raisins, it's her lies that taste the best of all.


End file.
